wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Azeroth (continent)
Azeroth is the name of the southernmost of the two southern continents in the Eastern Kingdoms."...throughout the eastern continents...", Lands of Conflict, 11."The Alliance forces of this continent are a hardy and bitter bunch...Azeroth... for this continent...guarding the rest of the continent..., Lands of Conflict, 40"...Thandol Span is still easily navigable and serves as the only land route between Lordaeron and the southern continents.", Lands of Conflict, 89"I offer here a collection of notes for some stories and rumors — one per continent — that especially intrigued me during my travels...continent of Azeroth.", Lands of Conflict, 122"...the eastern continents of Azeroth, Khaz Modan and Lordaeron...", Lands of Conflict backcover It lies to the south of the continent of Khaz Modan. Throughout the World of Warcraft manual, and in the game itself, the name Azeroth is used in two different contexts.World of Warcraft manual, 104 Azeroth is both the name of the world in the Warcraft universe and one of the three continents that comprises the Eastern Kingdoms, the landmass opposite of Kalimdor on the world map. The other two continents of the Eastern Kingdoms are Loch Modan in the center and Lordaeron in the north. Sometimes you will see references to Azeroth the world, while other times you will see references to Azeroth the continent.World of Warcraft manual, 104 Zones Azeroth's regions (WoW) *Blasted Lands *Burning Steppes *Deadwind Pass *Duskwood *Elwynn Forest *Redridge Mountains *Stranglethorn Vale *Swamp of Sorrows *Westfall Other regions (lore) As compiled in The Last Guardian, Lands of Conflict, World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, and Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. *Borderlands (WCI) *Ulmat Thondr *Stormwind *Black Morass *Balor (WCII) Other uses *Azeroth is also the name of the world in which the World of Warcraft takes place (save Outland). *Azeroth was also the name of one of the seven kingdoms, now called Stormwind. Speculation Early previews and interviews discussing World of Warcraft referred to the entire Eastern Kingdoms as Azeroth. However the manual for the released version of World of Warcraft states that Azeroth has "two meanings" in the game; that of world of Azeroth and southernmost continent in the Eastern Kingdoms. However it appears that there is a third meaning in the game. From the context of certain quotes made in quests it is implied that the entire Eastern Kingdoms is sometimes referred to as the continent of Azeroth. It is unclear if this is left overs from and earlier build of the game. Lands of conflict even made a few references that imply that the entire Eastern Kingdoms could be referred to as Azeroth. However this is somewhat contradictory with the majority of the book which uses the term "continent of Azeroth" to refer only to the southernmost continent. The book instead refers to the the Eastern Kingdoms, as the "eastern continents" (pluralized). *...the Arathi assured them the land would always belong to all peoples and named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth."Lands of Conflict, 1 *...some of the survivors had made their way to northern Azeroth and established a new kingdom, called Quel’Thalas...", Lands of Conflict, 18 Walt Simonson called the entire landmass Azeroth in his interviews. However, this does not represent a verifiable source of lore.http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:Policy/Writing/Lore *Warcraft Interview & Prologue Preview] Quote: Currently, players can explore the lands of Azeroth, Kalimdor, and Outland... *Walt Simonson: ...allowed the comic to include a lot of geography from Durotar to Thunder Bluff to Darnassus, and from Kalimdor across to Azeroth...World of Warcraft Community Site Notes *The continents of Azeroth, Khaz Modan, and Lordaeron — as part of the larger Eastern Kingdoms continent — would technically be referred to as [[w:subcontinent|subcontinent]s in real world geographical/geological terminology. But the term doesn't seem to be used in any published Warcraft sources. References Category:Regions